


Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла!

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss Derek Hale, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Secretary Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: - Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла, “Хейл Инкорпорейтед”. Чем могу быть полезен?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла!

\- Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла, “Хейл Инкорпорейтед”. Чем могу быть полезен?.. Нет, перевести не могу… Нет, даже если вы сам президент Соединенных Штатов или Папа Римский... Нет, я не в курсе, с кем разговариваю: представьтесь, пожалуйста… Ага. Да, слышал о вас краем уха... Да, я в своем уме... Нет, простите, все еще не могу соединить. - Стайлз одним движением перебросил телефон к себе на колени и, оттолкнувшись от стола и крутанувшись на 90 градусов, проехал прямо к двери с внушительной табличкой “Директор Дерек Хейл” и ярким розовым стикером “не заходить, загрызет”, принимаясь махать ногами на подошедшего Джексона. - А по какому вы вопросу?.. Да… Нет… Направьте письмо на официальный адрес нашей компании: все контакты на странице “Контакты”. Нет, я не издеваюсь.

Стайлз замельтешил носками кед по полу, направляя свое кресло к углу двери, и уперся обеими ногами в противоположный косяк - одной ногой у пола, а второй заблокировав ручку. Застывший рядом Джексон уже начал идти пятнами от злости, но, похоже, его негодование еще не достигло той точки, чтобы своими королевскими руками попытаться сдвинуть ноги какого-то секретаря.

\- Да, вы можете подать на меня жалобу моему начальству… Нет, я не могу вас соединить с ним, потому что мое прямое начальство это Дерек Хейл, а с ним я вас соединить не могу, так как за две минуты с начала нашего разговора ничего поменяться не успело… Можете направить жалобу на официальный адрес нашей компании: все контакты указаны на странице “Контакты” на нашем сайте. Они перенаправят… Моё имя? - переспросил Стайлз и хитро улыбнулся. - Джексон Уиттмор… И вам удачного дня, сэр.

\- Ты маленький наглый кусок…

\- И тебе не хворать, Джексон, - весело отозвался Стайлз и поудобнее откинулся в кресле. Но своих ног от двери так и не убрал. - Какими судьбами?

На лице у Джексона заиграл целый калейдоскоп эмоций, и Стайлз все ждал, что же победит.

\- Мне нужно к Дереку. Срочно, - процедил Джексон, кое-как усмирив бурю внутри себя.

\- Его хмуробровость изволит отдыхать. Приема нет, звонки - все на меня. Попробуешь прорваться, и, клянусь, я опробую на тебе мою новую клюшку для лакросса. Причем не побрезгую использовать ее в сочетании “моя клюшка - твоя задница”.

\- Мне. Нужен. Дерек.

Стайлз развел руками и улыбнулся так, что будь на месте Джексона их бывший одноклассник Джаред, тот расстался бы с содержимым своего желудка. Снова. У Джексона, конечно, нервы были не в пример крепче, но даже он вздрогнул.

\- Однажды тебя уволят, и я буду хохотать над тем, что ничего сложнее работы дворника ты не получишь, - буквально прошипел Джексон. В нем всегда было что-то от змеи. Или от ящерицы. Стайлз точно не решил, но это определенно было что-то склизкое и чешуйчатое.

\- Пока-пока, - помахал на него ладонями Стайлз, прогоняя.

И, что удивительно, Джексон подчинился. Чуть не топнул ногой, как обиженная принцесса, шумно выдохнул через нос, но развернулся и, старательно топая, направился обратно к лифту.

Было даже немного обидно, что Джексон так быстро сдался. Стайлз чуть вытянул шею, наблюдая, как невиновные сотрудники их офиса буквально шарахаются от “его злейшества”. Бедные Марк и Стейси - они вроде бы несли бумаги на подпись в соседний отдел, и Джексон чуть не снес их по дороге.

Джексон умел наводить ужас, тут не поспоришь. Но в отличие от остальных, у Стайлза к нему выработался иммунитет еще в детском саду, когда “Джекки” попытался стащить у него гоночную машинку и в итоге оказался ею же избит. И никакие вызовы родителей тогда не омрачили удовольствия от потрясения и слез на лице избалованного говнюка.

Стайлз бы и дальше предавался приятным воспоминаниям, но телефон на коленях начал трезвонить и яростно гореть красным огоньком. Даже не глядя на высветившееся имя, Стайлз почувствовал, от кого этот звонок. Они всегда угадывались - звонки от любимого шефа. То ли раздражение Дерека передавалось даже по воздуху и проводам, то ли особо восприимчивый к неприятностям орган Стайлза чувствовал беду.

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, - с готовностью отозвался Стайлз.

\- Питер должен прислать ко мне Джексона с бумагами, - Дерек в очередной раз не обратил внимания на сомнительный юмор Стайлза. - Не пускай его ко мне.

\- Уже сделано, - радостно отозвался тот и, услышав выдох на том конце провода, буквально воочию увидел, как расслабились плечи Дерека, и как он откинулся в своем кресле. - Питер снова просра… пропустил все сроки и пытается скинуть на нас свою работу?

\- Да, - Дерек каким-то неведомым образом умудрился вложить в одно короткое слово всю свою усталость и сожаление, что его дядя все еще жив и здоров, хотя побывал в горящем доме, в него несколько раз стреляли и однажды, по слухам, даже швырнули томагавк прямо в грудь.

Питер Хейл был неординарной, обаятельной и совершенно неубиваемой сволочью. А еще он курировал PR-отдел, но из-за слишком любвеобильной натуры и частых свиданий периодически забывал о важных встречах. И потом пытался под благовидным предлогом скинуть свой косяк на кого-нибудь из родственников, притворяясь больным и немощным. И с одной стороны, Стайлзу было даже приятно, ведь Питер послал к ним Джексона вовсе не из-за “выдающихся” коммуникативных навыков Дерека, а из-за способности Стайлза уболтать и найти выход из любой задницы, но с другой… Дерек с самого утра был сам не свой. И Стайлза это почему-то нервировало.

\- На вечер назначено несколько встреч. Отменить их? - все же предложил он.

Вокруг кипела жизнь - гудели принтеры, звонили телефоны, переговаривались сотрудники, - но даже в таком шуме он умудрялся слышать любой шорох в кабинете за своей спиной и каждый тяжелый вздох.

Секунды тянулись как минуты, и Стайлз даже обеспокоенно взглянул на закрытую дверь, словно это могло хоть чем-то помочь. Встречи были довольно важными, но не настолько, чтобы их перенос грозил какими-то существенными проблемами. И придумывать отмазки Стайлз умел профессионально, кто бы что ни говорил.

\- Да... спасибо, - ответил Дерек и тут же оборвал звонок.

Стайлз какое-то время тупо таращился на трубку в своей руке. С Дереком они были все же не настолько близки, но его поведение выбивалось из привычного. И Стайлз не смог бы остаться в стороне при любом варианте.

Через двадцать минут, выдержав напористый флирт со стороны Тео и все же отобрав у него заказанные пирожные (любимые Дерека), Стайлз осторожно постучал в дверь и, выждав для порядка минуту, осторожно заглянул внутрь. Дерека он нашел не сразу, хотя светлый кабинет был заставлен по минимуму. Пара шкафов, бар, огромный стол с несколькими креслами и диван у окна, занимавшего всю стену. Вот там и развалился Дерек, закинув руку себе на глаза и никак не реагируя на шум. Очень хотелось растормошить его, заставить поделиться тем, что гложет. Но Стайлз лишь осторожно внес поднос с крепким кофе и пирожными, поставил его на стол и, в последний раз взглянув на шефа, осторожно вышел из кабинета. И прицепил на дверь еще несколько предупреждающих стикеров.

Дерек большой мальчик и разберется сам. А Стайлз с радостью проследит, чтобы никто не мешал ему в этом.

***

“Хейл Инкорпорейтед” возвышался над Бикон-Хиллз, будучи единственной высоткой в их городке, и чем-то отдаленно напоминал башню Тони Старка из комиксов. И именно поэтому Стайлз с детства мечтал работать там, каждый день нарезая круги вокруг стеклянного архитектурного совершенства. Уже намного позже он понял и смирился с тем, что никаких роботов и железных доспехов там не найдет, как ни ищи. Да и приоритеты сместились в сторону работы в полиции или, если получится, даже в ФБР. Хотя бросать отца в одиночестве… об этом Стайлз старался не задумываться.

Но предугадать будущее не дано никому.

Вот и Стайлз даже предположить не мог, что подработка в старших классах школы курьером в том самом здании обернется для него полноценной работой, с которой почему-то не хотелось уходить.

Само здание насчитывало двадцать четыре этажа, включая торговый центр, несколько полноценных ресторанов и кафе, и около полусотни офисов различных фирм. Хейлы, владеющие самим зданием, разместились на последних этажах и занимались преимущественно строительством по всему городу. И как-то так получилось, что Стайлз то и дело сталкивался с Лорой Хейл, по работе и случайно, и неведомым ему самому образом умудрился ее очаровать и заинтересовать.

После многих лет стойкого игнорирования его попыток флирта со стороны прекрасной Лидии Мартин подобное вызывало шок. Стайлза часто спрашивали, как же так получилось - и каждому он рассказывал новый вариант. Была и байка про пролитый на блузку Лоры кофе и ее спасение, явившееся в виде пиджака Стайлза, что так удачно пришелся ей по размеру и подошел к ее брюкам. И история про важные документы, срок доставки которых сгорал в считанные часы, а Стайлз, вызвавшись на подмогу в последний момент, умудрился доставить их вовремя. Также фигурировали сюжеты про божественный кофе, самый лучший юмор на свете и необыкновенно талантливые руки и мозги. Но все сводилось к тому, что Стайлз сам не знал, что именно побудило Лору Хейл временно заменить внезапно уволившегося секретаря ее брата малознакомым курьером. Причем оказалось, что с Дереком Стайлз уже сталкивался и даже успел несколько раз ввязаться в конфликт в лифте и в кафетерии. Но тогда ведь он не знал, кто перед ним. Хотя позже сам понимал, что с такими навыками дедукции он был бы отвратительным копом: все Хейлы словно сошли с обложек глянцевых журналов. Темноволосые, с роскошными фигурами и каким-то природным животным магнетизмом. Даже долбанный Питер Хейл, - что очень смущало, кстати. Но в результате, влетев в офис и переругиваясь с Дереком весь день, Стайлз умудрился как-то разобраться в том бумажном и компьютерном хаосе, что остался ему по наследству от постоянно меняющихся секретарей, не пропустить ничего важного для Дерека и смириться с тем, что вечером или завтра утром ему объявят об увольнении. Трудно рассчитывать на что-то иное, когда переходишь со своим начальством на крик и несколько раз прямо в лицо заявляешь ему, что его вырастили волки и с такой хмурой рожей партнеров встречать противопоказано.

Но Стайлза, к его удивлению, не уволили.

Недельная замена, пока искали нового секретаря, переросла в месяц, за который они с Дереком научились разговаривать без уничижительных взглядов (со стороны Дерека) и едкого сарказма (со стороны Стайлза). А в одно утро, придя на работу, Стайлз обнаружил на своем столе договор найма на постоянной основе. И хотя в мечтах все еще маячили мысли о ФБР, подписывая тот договор, Стайлз ни на секунду не почувствовал, что делает что-то неправильное.

***

\- Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла, “Хейл Инкорпорейтед”. Чем могу быть полезен? Да, миссис Калаверас! Доброго дня вам! - Стайлз постарался по максимуму вложить почтение и радость в голос, хотя старушка Арайя Калаверас пугала его до дрожи в коленках. - Перенести встречу на пораньше?.. Когда именно?..

Страницы электронного ежедневника открывались и перелистывались быстрее, чем обычно. Но еще быстрее Стайлз соображал, как перенос скажется на других встречах и, что самое важное, - как это воспримет Дерек. А ответ нужно было дать в ближайшие секунды.

Весь офис затих и осторожно поглядывал через перегородки. Постоянных партнеров у Хейлов было не так много, и их всех знали. И “старушке Калаверас” хватило одного посещения и экскурсии по их фирме, чтобы после этого от одного только ее имени все замирали испуганными зайцами.

Если бы Арайя позвонила не лично, у Стайлза была бы возможность оттянуть время хотя бы для урегулирования данного вопроса с Дереком. Но Арайя прекрасно знала, как Стайлз реагирует на нее, и что духу отказать ей или даже попросить подождать у него не найдется. Ладно, в защиту Стайлза - в принципе мало у кого в мире находилось достаточно яиц, чтобы сказать “нет” Арайе Калаверас. Поэтому…

\- Да, конечно, - через силу выдавил из себя Стайлз. - Дерек с радостью скорректирует свои планы, чтобы встретиться с вами раньше.

\- Замечательно. Надеюсь, что он и тебя с собой захватит, милый, - ласково прощебетали на том конце провода.

\- Я тоже, - согласился он, хотя внутренний голос на одной ноте орал “нет”. - Доброго дня вам, миссис Калаверас.

\- Доброго, Стайлз.

Хотелось спуститься на четвертый этаж в ресторан восточной еды и окунуться в их огромный аквариум. И даже плавающие там крабы не помеха. Стайлз откинулся на стуле и с силой растер глаза. Арайя за две минуты беседы по телефону выжала его сильнее, чем недавнее двухчасовое собрание со всеми Хейлами, закончившееся практически потасовкой.

\- Стайлз?..

Дерек обеспокоенно замер возле его стола, и Стайлз бы не поручился за то, как долго он там стоит, хотя обычно мог предсказать его появление даже до того, как открывались створки лифта.

\- Звонила Калаверас. Лично. Встречу во вторник пришлось перенести с вечера практически на самое утро, - сразу же выложил Стайлз, всем своим видом выражая глубокое раскаяние. - Я не смог ей отказать, прости.

Любой другой человек сказал бы, что новость о переносе оставила Дерека равнодушным. Но Стайлз заметил и чуть потемневший взгляд и едва дернувшуюся щеку. И тут же задумался, когда это он начал подмечать такие детали. Многие говорили, что хоть Дерек и доброй души человек, но довольно асоциальный и с эмоциональным диапазоном как у табуретки. Стайлз был с ними в корне не согласен. К Дереку… нужно было найти подход, да. И временами он даже оказывался очень мил.

\- Ничего страшного. Не думаю, что я сам бы смог отказать ей.

Стайлз, едва улыбнувшись, проследил, как Дерек скрывается в своем кабинете, и, взъерошив хаос на голове, развернулся обратно к компьютеру. Проблемы проблемами, но еще надо проверить отчеты с открывающихся филиалов в соседних городах, заказать билеты на ближайшие поездки, составить…

\- Как насчет обеда?

Стайлз чуть не подскочил на стуле: появившийся в дверях Дерек был слишком внезапен.

\- До обеда еще полтора часа, - удивился он.

\- И что?

Стайлз открыл рот, задумался... и закрыл его. А ведь действительно. Хорошая еда могла здорово помочь в восстановлении нервов. И если уж его прямое начальство не против и даже предлагает...

\- Я только за, - вскинул он руки и принялся стремительно собираться.

***

\- Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла, “Хейл Инкорпорейтед”. Чем могу быть полезен? - прогундосил Стайлз и оглушительно чихнул. - Да, спасибо. Да. Да, конечно. Нет, не сложно. Мы все учтем. И вам доброго дня.

Стайлз едва выдержал до конца разговора и снова громко чихнул. Со всех сторон их огромного офиса на него посыпались пожелания выздоровления и сочувственные взгляды. Чертов кемпинг на выходных: ведь знал, что не надо идти, но Денни уболтал. Стайлз в принципе с подозрением относился ко всем местам, где был плохой сигнал, но в последние месяцы у них с Денни случалось все больше ссор по совершенно глупым причинам, и Стайлз хотел загладить свою вину. Хотя созерцание того, как Денни слишком любезно улыбался на шутки одного парня из их пестрой компании, чуть было не стоило очередной ссоры. Стайлзу пришлось успокаивать себя тем, что Денни в принципе очень общительный и тактильный человек с кучей друзей. И Стайлз прекрасно осознавал, на что себя обрекает, когда начал с ним встречаться.

В итоге первый рабочий час в понедельник прошел относительно сносно, а вот потом с каждой минутой Стайлзу становилось все хуже.

Сначала он пару раз не вписался в двери, чуть было не сбил Патрика - нового мальчика на побегушках, и едва не разлил кофе на свою клавиатуру. Затем заложило нос, в голове появился туман, заметно замедляющий мыслительные процессы. А перед обедом, как раз в самый пик звонков, Стайлз начал чихать.

Великолепно.

\- Спасибо, Стейси, - Стайлз благодарно принял чай с медом и противовоспалительное, которое все же откопали в штатной аптечке.

Стейси натянуто улыбнулась: она была очень милой, но жутко пугливой. А после стажировки у Питера и вовсе стала вздрагивать от любого шороха. И звука.

Телефон на столе внезапно зазвонил, и Стейси ожидаемо подскочила. Стайлз беззвучно еще раз поблагодарил ее и, дождавшись, пока она отойдет, снял трубку.

\- Срочно зайди, - рявкнул Дерек и тут же отключился.

В голове сразу же вспыхнули варианты плохого настроения, хотя Дерека могла разозлить даже не вовремя закончившаяся ручка. А набирающая обороты болезнь Стайлза еще и мешала думать.

На всякий случай захватив ежедневник с копией компьютерного расписания “его хмуробровости” и прислонившись на несколько мгновений к косяку, Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь.

\- Ну и с какой не той ноги мы сегодня встали, мистер Хейл? - как можно бодрее начал он, уже на середине предложения почувствовав непреодолимое желание чихнуть. Вот же гадство.

Дерек как всегда был великолепен: белая рубашка облепляла скульптурное тело, трехдневная щетина блестела своей идеальностью, а густые брови сдвинулись над гневно горящими светло-зелеными глазами. Стайлз и раньше понимал, что его босс красив - он же Хейл, черт возьми! - но видимо из-за болезни именно сегодня он почему-то обратил внимание на все эти детали разом. И прослушал большую часть того, о чем так яростно вещал Дерек.

Черт.

Кажется, тот говорил уже довольно долго.

\- Что, прости? - переспросил Стайлз и слегка качнулся, почувствовав, что пол как-то подозрительно штормит.

\- Стайлз! Соберись, черт возьми! - рявкнул Дерек. - Ардженты снова начинают под нас копать. Их проверки… Стайлз?

Стайлз опять качнулся и, проморгавшись, пошире открыл глаза. Он заснул? Наверное да, иначе Дерек ко всем своим достоинствам сумел как-то незаметно добавить способность к телепортации. Только сидел в своем шикарном кресле - и вот уже стоит рядом и прижимает ладонь к его лбу.

\- Да ты горишь, - пораженно выдохнул Дерек. - Какого хрена ты здесь забыл?!

Стайлз внезапно почувствовал, что готов расплакаться. Ему и так плохо, а Дерек еще на него орет. К тому же захотелось горячего супа с гренками по рецепту мамы. И завернуться в любимый плед с Мстителями. И…

\- Стайлз! - еще раз прикрикнул Дерек, правда как-то осторожно.  
\- Все нормально, - заверил его тот, стараясь не закрывать глаза лишний раз. - Я как-то сдавал экзамен Финстоку с запредельной температурой и сдал на отлично. Правда вместо вопросов по экономике написал про мужское обрезание, но Финсток оценил полет мысли.

Над головой раздался какой-то уж слишком печальный вздох. Над головой? А почему он буквально лежит на Дереке и медленно соскальзывает?

\- Я не могу сегодня болеть, - уверенно заявил Стайлз и чихнул прямо на дорогую рубашку своего шефа. - У нас очень много важных дел. И ты без меня не справишься.  
\- Не справлюсь, - как-то обреченно согласился Дерек.

На груди Дерека оказалось очень тепло и хорошо. И очень мягко, хотя Стайлз точно помнил, что в перерывах между работой и своей девушкой, Дерек живет в качалке. Так мягко, что Стайлз не отказался бы побыть в таком положении еще немного.

Видимо, он действительно впал в дрему или что-то вроде того. Какими-то обрывками возникал лифт, стоянка и перекресток с гудящими машинами. А затем голова наконец-то ощутила настоящую подушку, а на тело лег любимый плед с Мстителями. Это точно был он, Стайлз уверен, - ведь эта сволочь неистово кололась. Но его подарила мама.

Вроде бы еще его подняли и заставили принять лекарства, но Стайлз не был в этом уверен. Ведь Денни улетел на целую неделю к родне на чей-то там юбилей.

Последней осознанной мыслью стало то, что в гостиной кто-то есть и вроде бы разговаривает. Но вполне вероятно, Стайлз просто забыл выключить телевизор. Голос очень напоминал Дерека, но такого просто не могло быть. Это все волнение от того, что болезнь сильнее, чем обычно, и Дереку придется какое-то время обходиться без него. А он не справится, Стайлз уверен. И опять будет рычать на их офис, пугая и без того запуганную Стейси. Так что, следовало как можно быстрее заснуть и проснуться здоровым.

С этими мыслями Стайлз довольно завернулся в колючий плед и наконец-то заснул.

***

\- Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла, “Хейл Инкорпорейтед”! О, добрый день, мисс Арджент. Нет, мистера Хейла нет. Нет, не знаю, когда он появится. Да, согласен с вами, я просто отвратительный секретарь. Определенно. Меня надо уволить, да. И вам доброго дня.

Вполне возможно, что телефон не виноват. И не стоило так громко класть трубку на ее место. Но Стайлза все бесило с самого утра, а Кейт Арджент была последней, кого бы он хотел слышать сегодня. И дело вовсе не в том, что она когда-то чуть не подожгла семейный дом Хейлов со всеми Хейлами внутри, а потом чудом избежала наказания и обеспечила Дерека многолетними походами к психологам. И в принципе разбила ему сердце и подорвала психику. Просто Кейт Арджент была отвратительным человеком.

Полной противоположностью Денни.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Все хорошо, все просто отлично. Он полностью здоров, папа здоров. Есть любимая работа, на которой можно носить любимую футболку с Бэтменом, пусть иногда и приходится накидывать неудобный пиджак. И еще есть Дерек, который зачем-то отвез его больного тогда, почти две недели назад, домой и лично выхаживал почти два дня. И ушел, только когда Стайлз уже мог сам передвигаться по квартире и, подключившись по удаленке к своему компу, выгнал его пинками в офис.

Стайлзу резко стало жарко, и он судорожно принялся искать пульт от кондиционера.

Надо срочно отвлечься.

Пальцы привычно запорхали над клавиатурой. Следовало проверить еще раз расписание Дерека и список запланированных мероприятий в их компании, чтобы уточнить несколько деталей. Обязательно проверить, да. Только дождаться, пока эта чертова программа загрузится. Загрузится, черт возьми. Да сколько ж можно!

\- Твою мать! - Стайлз не выдержал и со всей дури шибанул клавиатурой по столу, так что та издала возмущенный треск.

В офисе в миг стало так тихо, что даже принтер, словно по сигналу, уменьшил громкость своего пиликанья. А потом и вовсе остановился.

\- Черт.

Стайлз несколько раз приложился лбом о стол. Если все так и продолжится, он точно наорет на Дерека. А Дерек не виноват. Дерек вообще хороший. В этом, кстати, как раз вся проблема.

Стайлз еще раз стукнулся. Самобичевание точно не поможет, но вот перерыв - вполне.

Офис потихоньку отходил от шока и оживал: зашуршала бумага, застучали клавиши и кнопки мышек. Но Стайлз все равно старался особо ни на кого не смотреть, немного стыдясь своей вспышки. Он быстро бросил телефон и ежедневник в рюкзак и, постучав в дверь Дерека, почти сразу же зашел. Привычка выработалась давно. Но если раньше Стайлз надеялся застать Дерека за чем-то непотребным, сейчас он этого даже побаивался.

Дерек напряженно беседовал по телефону, сидя в пол-оборота к двери и не сразу заметил Стайлза. А когда заметил, указал на диван.

Почти сразу уловив имя Брейден, последней девушки Дерека, Стайлз понял, что разговор у них длится уже, как минимум, полчаса.

При всех достоинствах Дерека с девушками ему не везло катастрофически. Кейт чуть не сожгла заживо вместе с семьей, Дженнифер оказалась сатанисткой, а Брейден питала странную любовь к оружию и садо-мазо. Только самая первая, еще школьная любовь, была нормальной и даже милой, но умерла на руках у Дерека. Дерек, конечно, про все это не любил распространяться, а выпивший дядя Питер - очень даже.

Стайлз бы пошутил, что Дереку стоило попробовать с парнями, но такой совет от секретаря - открытого гея смотрелся бы, как минимум, странно. Тем более, от секретаря - открытого гея, которого только что бросил его парень, приревновав к боссу.

Любая попытка объяснить Денни, что для ревности нет причин, ведь Дерек гетеросексуален от кончиков своих шикарных волос до самых пят, оказывалась обречена на провал. А как только он узнал про болезнь и то, что Дерек самолично не только привез его парня домой, но и выхаживал несколько дней, их трещащие по швам отношения стали рассыпаться на глазах.

Вчера же Стайлз поехал за Денни в клуб, где тот работал, и нашел его на коленях у какого-то перекачанного чувака. И что самое отвратительное - ни при каком раскладе Стайлз не мог винить Денни в произошедшем.

\- Стайлз?

За воспоминаниями о прошедших неделях и вчерашнем дерьмовом дне Стайлз как-то упустил тот момент, когда Дерек закончил свой разговор.

\- Можно отпроситься на полтора часика? Надо проветриться.

\- Что-то случилось? Хреново выглядишь.

Это не новость. Но если бы кто спросил Стайлза, он сказал бы, что Дерек выглядит не лучше.

\- Проблемы в личной жизни, - Стайлз попытался улыбнуться, но вышло кривовато. - Я ненадолго, честно. Звонки пока перевел себе на сотовый. По делам ничего срочного нет, как и посетителей. Пожалуйста, - добавил он наконец и состроил самую умилительную щенячью мордочку, на которую был способен. До Скотта было далеко, но все же...

В том, что Дерек его отпустит, Стайлз был уверен где-то на 90 процентов. Все же они неплохо сблизились в последнее время. Но вот чего он точно не ожидал, так это того, что Дерек кивнет, подхватит свой пиджак и, захватив ключи с телефоном, твердой походкой направится к двери.

\- Переправь все звонки на Стейси, пусть учится. И пусть передаст всем, что до завтра нас нет.

\- Нас?

\- Нас, - Дерек застыл в дверях, будто обидевшись на тупость Стайлза. - Я жду тебя внизу на стоянке, - добавил он, кивая на выход.

\- Ааааа… - Стайлз чуть не свалился с дивана, пытаясь одновременно встать и бежать. Получалось не очень. Лучше не повторять. Потому что не столько больно, сколько стыдно. - А куда мы?

Ответ поразил его настолько, что все распоряжения Дерека он выполнял уже на автомате, да и на парковку спускался на рефлексах. Но через полчаса, сидя в одном из лучших баров их города и постепенно надираясь, он уже совершенно спокойно вываливал на Дерека все про Лидию Мартин, Денни и то, что точно умрет в одиночестве и даже без кучи кошек, потому что на них у него аллергия. В общем, подстава со всех сторон.

Дерек изредка кивал и поддерживал разговор, предпочитая подливать себе и Стайлзу, но не делился насчет Брейден. Стайлз и без того понял, что там все очень плохо. А ближе к вечеру Дерек заказал им такси, самолично дотащил Стайлза до кровати и перед уходом оставил ему на прикроватном столике минералку и таблетки.

Все-таки, у него самый лучший шеф на свете.

***

\- Добрый день! Офис Дерека Хейла, “Хейл Инкорпорейтед”! Да! Это мы! Нет! Мистер Хейл сейчас недоступен, потому что он пытается убить своего дядю, столкнув его с крыши! Да, я пьян! Мы тут все пьяные, чего и вам желаю! Да, вам наверное будет лучше перезвонить завтра! И вам удачного Хэллоуина!

Стайлз едва успел нажать отбой вызова, как юркие пальцы Лоры Хейл вырвали у него телефон и втиснули вместо того какой-то очень подозрительный коктейль с дымком.

\- Пей, - в мягком голосе Лоры слышался приказ, и не исполнить его было как-то страшно. Так что, Стайлз залпом выпил и тут же закашлялся.

\- Сколько тут градусов?! - просипел он, складываясь пополам и пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Сколько нужно.

Лора спрятала его телефон в своем меховом лифчике и, приобняв, повела в ей одной известном направлении. Если честно, Стайлз даже жалел, что на огромной крыше, где их фирма устроила празднование Хеллоуина, не было указателей. “К выпивке”, “К туалету”, “К месту, где нет Питера, рассказывающего похабные анекдоты про сотрудников фирмы” и прочее. Сколько здесь было? Сто, двести человек? И все в костюмах, скромных и поражающих своими безумствами. И после пятой рюмки Стайлзу стало уже очень сложно определять свое местоположение в этой куче людей.

Самое главное - не сталкиваться с Дереком.

Стайлз не знал, кому из их семейства пришла столь гениальная идея, но все Хейлы сегодня щеголяли в образе оборотней. Причем ладно это было бы что-то вроде пижамы с ушами и плюшевыми когтями или что-то в духе старых добрых фильмов ужасов.

Нет.

Нифига.

Все костюмы оказались выполнены в едином ключе. На женской части семейства Хейл красовались пушистые бикини, волчий хвост, ушки на ободке, высокие пушистые сапоги и перчатки с отрезанными пальцами. Разве только у Талии вместо бикини было короткое платье, которое, впрочем, не скрывало, насколько у нее шикарная фигура. И это точно не то, что Стайлз хотел знать о маме Дерека. Как и о Питере.

На мужчин Хейл напялили нечто похожее на набедренную повязку. И в тот момент, когда Стайлз увидел Питера, он понял, почему брошенный в него томагавк ничего ему не сделал - тот попросту отскочил от его пресса. То, что Питер оказался в такой потрясающей физической форме, стало сюрпризом. После которого хотелось выколоть себе глаза и стереть память.

А Дерек… что ж. На Дерека и так все беззастенчиво пялились, пока он проходил по офису в своих потрясающих костюмах, а когда тот появился на вечеринке в наряде, который вообще практически ничего не скрывал… Стайлз честно боялся сделать что-то непоправимое под действием алкоголя. Например забыть, что этот образчик мужественности является его гетеросексуальным боссом, который к тому же числится его другом.

Ну, типа другом.

\- Стайлз, ты меня слушаешь? - Лора довольно ощутимо ткнула его острым локтем в бок.

\- Нет. Задумался, - честно признался тот.

\- Тогда повторю еще раз: что ты думаешь о моем брате?

Стайлз в шоке остановился, но тут же пришлось продолжить движение, потому что Лора перла вперед как танк.

\- Эм… в каком смысле? - слишком много алкоголя мешало мыслительному процессу, но осознание неправильности заданного вопроса было безоговорочным.  
\- Дерек, - вновь повторила Лора и наконец-то довела его до пункта назначения.

Им оказался отдаленный кусок крыши, где практически никого не было, и музыка уже не грохотала так сильно. Стайлзу почему-то подумалось, что если Лоре не понравятся его ответы, она его тут и сбросит вниз. Как Дерек пытался сбросить Питера. Они же все Хейлы, а это значит - немного долбанутые.

\- Он классный, - осторожно начал он. - Он бывает грубоват и иногда рычит как настоящий волк, да и с кому… коммунит… черт, с разговорами у него бывает беда, но… у него доброе сердце. Не то чтобы у нас в отделе царила атмосфера радуг и розовых пони. Когда Дерек проходит в свой кабинет, некоторые, особенно новички, стараются не дышать, но если случается действительно…

\- Нет, ты не понял, Стайлз, - замахала на него Лора. - Как ты относишься к Дереку, как к мужчине?

Вот тут у Стайлза мозг реально закоротил. Что она имеет в виду?

\- ...с глубоким уважением? - предположил он.

Нет. Ну серьезно. Что она имела в виду? Отдельно пугало то, что Лора как-то помрачнела.

\- Тебе не нравится его тело?

\- Шикарное тело. Хочу такое же, но вряд ли получится так раскачаться: я слишком ленив для этого, - тут же пояснил он.

\- А ты хотел бы такого парня для себя?

Какого хрена Лора спрашивает такие странные вещи? Зачем? Не поздновато ли проверять его на желание совратить своего босса?

\- Хотел бы. Но не Дерека. Дерек мой начальник, и я люблю и уважаю его как начальника. Но если у моего гипотетического парня будут такие же формы и такой же характер, ну, минус угрозы приложить мое лицо о приборную панель, если я снова сяду в его Камаро с газировкой, будет совсем отлично.

На взгляд Стайлза, он отлично выкрутился. Признаться Лоре в том, что иногда подрачивает на своего босса, потому что он молодой здоровый парень, а Дерек слишком шикарен для их мира… Стайлз не признался бы Лоре в этом даже под дулом пистолета.

Но она почему-то все равно выглядела сердитой.

\- Ой, меня зовут, - быстро сориентировался Стайлз и поспешил сбежать от Лоры подальше, пока она размышляет над следующим каверзным вопросом.

Лора окликнула его, но Стайлз притворился, что не услышал. Все же контролировать язык и каждое слово было невероятно сложно. У Стайлза и в трезвом-то состоянии были с этим проблемы, а уж в пьяном....

Следующий час запомнился кучей выпивки, селфи и попытками подпевать звучащим песням. Стайлза еще несколько раз чуть не придушили его собственным плащом, но снимать его он отказывался. И, конечно, решение не напиваться благополучно вылетело в трубу. Но если что - это все вина Хейлов. Стайлз не знал точно, кто отвечал за составление меню (наверняка, Питер), но все коктейли - это какие-то бомбы замедленного действия. Еще мгновение назад они лимонадами плескались в желудке, даря легкость всему телу, и вдруг сознание как по щелчку пальцев отключилось, и Стайлз обнаружил себя танцующим на столе в компании нескольких админов и, внезапно, Стейси. А то, что он танцует стриптиз, Стайлз и вовсе не понял. Подумаешь, плащ исчез в неизвестном направлении, а рубашка оказалась расстегнута и вытащена из-за пояса. Кажется, кто-то даже обнял его и проскользил жаркими ладонями ему на спину. Мыслей в голове не осталось, лишь музыка, доносящаяся отрывками, да ободрительные крики, оседавшие где-то на подкорке сознания.

А когда Стайлз уже полностью скинул рубашку и взялся за ширинку, его внезапно схватили за локоть, сдернули со стола и куда-то повели.

“Кажется, у меня проблемы”, - подумал Стайлз и скосил глаза вбок. Разглядеть тащившего ему удалось не сразу. Осознание и узнавание пришло благодаря идеальной щетине, по которой уже давно хотелось провести рукой. И губами.

“У меня очень большие проблемы”, - понял Стайлз и попытался сосредоточиться на работе и только ней.

\- А куда мы ид..ем? - Стайлзу стоило огромных трудов спросить хотя бы это.

\- Я отвезу тебя домой.

Стайлз рассмеялся. Сначала раздались пара смешков, а затем его словно прорвало, и он никак не мог остановиться.

\- Что смешного? - Дерек все же остановился и с силой развернул его к себе.

\- Мой шикарный босс отвозит меня домой. Снова. Это становится традиц… традицией, - Стайлз даже икнул от усердия. - Кажется, мне пора выдать тебе ключ.

Либо от коктейлей у него начались глюки, либо Дерек покраснел. Но Стайлз не успел разобраться, потому что Дерек рыкнул, словно действительно был волком, и снова потащил его к выходу.

А дальше опять были такси, подъем на пятый этаж и любимая подушка с одеялом, в которые Стайлз вцепился с истинным наслаждением. Действительно, уже традиция. Правда, с утра добавились детали - кроме привычной минералки с таблетками на кресле рядом валялись потерянные (радостно снятые) детали костюма Красной Шапочки. Но так как практически сразу после пробуждения на Стайлза свалился шквал звонков, он не смог додумать этот момент, а после и вовсе забыл о нем.

***

\- Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла, “Хейл Инкорпорейтед”! О, миссис Хейл! Добрый день. Дерек у себя, сейчас переведу. Что?.. Вы хотели меня? Планы на Рождество? Мы всегда с папой празднуем вдвоем. Что? Мне очень лестно, но… Но, миссис Хейл… Но… Да, хорошо. Я вас понял. Да, большое спасибо, миссис Хейл. Доброго дня.

Произошедшее как-то не хотело укладываться в голове. Талия Хейл пригласила их с отцом на празднование Рождества. Это было очень странно. Женщины рода Хейл вообще его пугали в последнее время. Если Талия и Лора просто загадочно улыбались, сталкиваясь с ним, то Кора и вовсе поймала в коридоре между этажами и в буквальном смысле приперла к стенке. А после у них состоялся очень странный и очень короткий диалог.

\- У тебя не появилось нового парня?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо.

И на этом ушла.

Стайлз бы спросил Дерека, что там у них происходит в семье, но никак не мог составить в голове этот вопрос таким образом, чтобы в итоге не выглядеть идиотом. Поэтому приходилось терпеть и пытаться не обращать внимания. Хуже всего было с Питером.

Они столкнулись на одном из заседаний, куда Стайлз заскочил отдать необходимые документы. Питер тогда очень странно его осмотрел - словно лошадь на продажу, и ехидно сказал что-то вроде “ну не самый худший выбор”, заставив Стайлза бежать в родной офис как в самое безопасное место на земле.

После этого он решил максимально избегать тех мест, где мог встретить Питера Хейла. В голове почему-то сразу возникла картина того, что он решил принести Стайлза в жертву ради какой-то мистической силы.

Но сейчас… приглашение на семейный обед? Что за нафиг?

Додумать мысль Стайлз не успел. Настроение испортилось, стоило только увидеть направляющегося к нему Тео. Загорелый, в модном дизайнерском и наверняка жутко дорогом прикиде, и с неприятно радостной, просто сияющей улыбкой.

\- Стайлз, - приветливо поздоровался он и тут же взгромоздил на стол целую корзинку с Ризерс и другими любимыми шоколадками Стайлза.

Хотелось взять эту корзинку и надеть на голову ее дарителю. И выгнать того пинком. Но останавливало то, что родители Тео сидели в руководстве компании, и такое Стайлзу уже вряд ли простили бы. Так что приходилось терпеть подкаты Тео.

“Скотт, предатель”, - Стайлз сразу понял, кто его сдал.

\- Смотрю, ты вернулся, - он даже не пытался выглядеть радостным.

\- Несколько часов назад. И решил сразу же заскочить к тебе. Говорят, ты расстался с парнем и теперь свободен. Это правда?

Беда любой компании: все знали все про всех. Долбаные любители сплетен. Причем во главе явно стоял Питер Хейл - поговаривали, что у него был компромат на всех. Вообще на всех.

Но, если честно, Стайлз понимал, что сам виноват. С ним не так часто пытались флиртовать, поэтому интерес со стороны Тео вначале польстил. И Стайлз даже не постеснялся гонять его за чем-то. Однако внимание Тео, становясь все настойчивее, начало подбешивать. Так что, когда тот уехал с родителями в соседний город открывать там филиал их фирмы, Стайлз вздохнул с облегчением.

Но нет. Судьба все еще та же зараза.

\- У меня много работы, Тео.

\- Могу заскочить на обеде: вместе сходим.

\- Я не знаю, когда освобожусь.

\- Напиши мне, как закончишь, я подойду. Все равно, застрял тут до вечера.

\- Могу и вовсе без обеда остаться.

\- Тогда скажи, что хочешь: я принесу.

Нет, он был непрошибаемым. Стайлз уже серьезно начал думать, как сильно на него накричит Дерек или Талия, если он пару раз врежет Тео чем-нибудь тяжелым.

\- Так что ты решил, Стайлз? - Тео непозволительно, просто неприлично наклонился к нему, но отодвинуться дальше мешала стена.

\- Мешаешь моим работникам? - внезапно раздался рядом спасительный голос, полный раздражения и желания кого-нибудь прибить.

Стайлз был готов заорать от восторга и расцеловать Дерека. Хотя нет. Это слишком радикально и грозило новыми проблемами. Но бутылку самого лучшего вина Дерек точно заслужил. Пусть на нее и уйдет половина его зарплаты.

\- Всего лишь приглашаю Стайлза на обед. Это не запрещено ни законом, ни правилами компании, - сладко отозвался Тео, но все же отодвинулся.

\- Стайлз будет занят весь день, - нахмурился Дерек. - Можешь не ждать его.

\- Тогда зайду завтра.

\- Завтра тоже. У нас очень насыщенная неделя. И месяц.

Стайлз переводил взгляд с одного на другого и мог поклясться, что между этими двумя происходит безмолвный диалог. Вот только сути он не улавливал. Но Тео убрал с лица свою фальшивую улыбку и теперь выглядел крайне недовольным.

\- Значит так? - поинтересовался он у Дерека.

\- Именно так, - согласился тот, а Стайлзу захотелось встать и врезать обоим. И будь что будет. Зато прекратят при нем общаться на каком-то своем языке, состоящем из междометий.

Но затем случилось чудо. Тео вновь улыбнулся Стайлзу той своей улыбкой, от которой передергивало, и наконец-то свалил. Но полной грудью Стайлз вздохнул только тогда, когда скрывший Тео лифт начал спускаться вниз.

А Дерек все так и стоял хмурым изваянием в дверях, очень напоминая себя того времени, когда они только познакомились, и тоже следил за лифтом. Возможно у него плохие отношения с Тео? Но раньше они вроде особо не конфликтовали.

\- Чувак, ты меня спас. Спасибо, - вдруг вспомнил Стайлз и искренне поблагодарил его.

Дерек перевел на него нечитаемый взгляд и недовольно дернулся.

\- Не называй меня чуваком.

\- И все равно, спасибо. Не будь ты моим боссом, я бы тебя расцеловал, серьезно.

Дерек тут же переменился в лице, словно его обухом по голове огрели и, что-то пролепетав про дела, скрылся в своем кабинете.

“Наверное, его не слишком обрадовала перспектива возможных поцелуев с парнем”, - Стайлзу стало немного обидно, но он довольно быстро отошел. Все-таки, Дерек настолько шикарен, что ему можно простить небольшую гомофобию.

***

\- Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла, “Хейл Инкорпорейтед”! Да? Да, я вас слу… Эй!

Стайлз недовольно взглянул на Кору, отнявшую его телефон.

\- Сегодня праздник, так что, никакой работы! - уверенно заявила она, вырубая его телефон. - И не надейся, - Кора отвела руку назад, заметив маневр Стайлза по возвращению своего имущества. - Пойду, спрячу его в сейф.

Очень хотелось догнать ее и отнять свой телефон, но в душе Стайлз понимал, что она права. Ему только и оставалось, что следить, как Кора поднимается по лестнице, а многослойные юбки ее синего платья колышутся, словно огромное облако. Правда, уродливый красный свитер с огромным пьяным оленем странно смотрелся вместе с таким красивым платьем. Но, видимо, это еще одна традиция семьи Хейл - нарядившись, как на светский прием, все, как один, они в добавок надели свитера, которые можно было купить за сущие гроши.

На них с отцом, кстати, тоже напялили такие. Стайлз очень сильно сопротивлялся, а вот папа воспринял все с исключительным спокойствием. Как подозревал Стайлз, тут в нем включился полицейский.

Когда Стайлз известил его о том, что Рождество они встречают в особняке Хейлов, но так и не смог внятно объяснить почему, отец отставил расспросы, но весь обратился во внимание и периодически очень странно поглядывал на Стайлза.

И когда оказалось, что кроме двоих Стилински Хейлы никого не пригласили, ситуация только ухудшилась.

Двухэтажный особняк в самой чаще леса казался домом из сказки - с состоянием Хейлов ничего удивительного, что они украсили каждый сантиметр дома. И Стайлз честно пытался затеряться во всем этом великолепии.

Отец быстро нашел общие темы для разговора с мужем Талии, и после сытного обеда они устроились в креслах перед камином, обсуждая жизнь и события в городе. А вот Стайлз оказался один на один с остальными. Кора вновь порадовалась отсутствию у него парня, а Талия - отловила во время попытки сбежать на задний двор и, вытащив семейный альбом, начала рассказывать про детство своих отпрысков. Хотя в какой-то момент Стайлзу начало казаться, что все сводилось к тому, что ему расписывали все достижения и победы Дерека. Только зачем, оставалось загадкой.

Вырваться из этого ада воспоминаний удалось ближе к полуночи: Талию отвлекли звонком по работе. Стайлз вспомнил все свои навыки незаметного исчезновения из дома, когда отец мог запалить его в любую минуту. Попытка все же добраться до заднего двора провалилась - там самозабвенно ругались Питер и Лора. Осторожно сдав назад, Стайлз переместился в общий коридор. И оттуда у него оставалось лишь два выхода - либо через главную дверь, либо на второй этаж.

Из кухни послышались голоса, которые вроде бы как приближались в его направлении, и Стайлз, не думая, рванул по лестнице наверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Он все время оборачивался, надеясь, что никто не направился сюда. Меньше всего хотелось скрываться по чужим спальням. Так что, не удивительно, что когда Стайлз заворачивал за угол коридора и в очередной раз оглянулся назад, он в кого-то врезался.

Учитывая, что кроме него был еще только один человек, пытающийся все время сбежать, загадки из личности того не получилось.

\- Простите… босс, - Стайлз сделал несколько шагов назад и, не выдержав, усмехнулся.

Почему-то только им двоим достались одинаковые отвратительные свитера. Интересное совпадение.

\- Дерек, - хмуро поправили его. - Мы же не на работе.

Стайлз кивнул и нервно засунул руки в карманы. Как-то слабо представлялось, что делать дальше. Попросить политического убежища? Предложить куда-нибудь уехать? Расспросить, что все же не так с его сестрами и почему их с отцом пригласили сюда? По тому, как Дерек застыл и бегал глазами по стенам, он находился примерно в таком же состоянии.

Пауза явно затягивалась, и Стайлз уже хотел завести разговор о работе - это самая безопасная и нейтральная тема для них двоих. Но тут он заметил, что Дерек подозрительно долго задержался взглядом на потолке. Интуиция орала не смотреть туда, но фамильное любопытство Стилински всегда побеждало. Чаще всего все заканчивалось плохо, но не суть.

Под потолком висела омела.

Омелы в принципе было очень много по всему дому, и Стайлз, предчувствуя западню, старательно обходил каждую из подвешенных веточек. Чтобы в результате оказаться под одной из них с Дереком.

\- Ха… неудобно получилось, - немного истерично рассмеялся Стайлз, пытаясь свести все к шутке. - Давай сделаем вид, что этого не было, - и попытался отступить назад.

Но рука Дерека, внезапно схватившая его за плечо, не дала сдвинуться на безопасное расстояние.

\- Почему? - Дерек выглядел… обиженным?

\- Ну я же парень, - попытался донести до него Стайлз. - Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было противно от поцелуя с парнем.

\- А почему мне должно стать противно от поцелуя с парнем?

Вот тут уже охренел Стайлз. Либо он где-то что-то пропустил, либо… нет, у него точно не хватало какого-то куска в общем пазле.

\- Ты же по девочкам. И встречаешься с Брейден.

\- Мы давно расстались, - спокойно ответил Дерек, но плечо Стайлза так и не отпустил.

\- Когда?!

\- В тот день, когда мы с тобой сидели в баре.

В голову настойчиво лезла какая-то неоформившаяся мысль, но времени разобраться что к чему, не было. Однако Стайлз чувствовал, что это жизненно важно.

Так он и замер, с полуоткрытым ртом, из которого готово было сорваться новое “но”. И Дереку, похоже, надоело ждать. Он наклонился и, слегка притянув Стайлза к себе, мягко накрыл своими губами его. И так же осторожно отстранился.

Вернее, попытался.

Потому что Стайлз, пребывая еще в неком состоянии перезагрузки, потянулся следом, неосознанно давая Дереку сигнал. А как иначе объяснить то, что тот вновь поцеловал его, но уже с напором, прижимая к себе одной рукой, а другой зарываясь в волосы.

И Стайлза повело.

Он отвечал столь же самозабвенно, притираясь так же сильно, как и Дерек к нему. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало, а губы начинали болеть от того, как Дерек кусал и посасывал их. Еще никогда Стайлза не целовали так - с напором и диким желанием. И наверное это объясняет тот факт, что Стайлз сообразил, чем и с кем он занимается только тогда, когда обнаружил себя зажатым между Дереком и стеной с закинутыми на его талию ногами. И если он правильно идентифицировал то, что упиралось прямо ему в задницу…

\- Стой, - просипел Стайлз, с трудом отрываясь и выравнивая дыхание. Он сам себя за это ненавидел, но… - Мы не можем. Ты же мой босс.

\- Стайлз?

\- Да?

\- Ты уволен, - на лице Дерека не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Или он был настолько напряжен. - Мы можем продолжить? - недовольно спросил он.

Стайлз в шоке уставился на него. Да что же тут происходит?

\- Но ты же не гей!

Ответить Дерек не успел - оба уловили странный шорох в начале коридора. Синхронно повернув туда головы, они успели заметить лишь несколько темных макушек, втянувшихся за стену. А после услышали и топот многочисленных ног вниз по лестнице.

\- Твоя семья меня пугает, - внезапно признался Стайлз и, усмехнувшись, откинулся на стену.  
\- Поверь, меня тоже.

Дерек осторожно опустил его на пол, но не отошел. И насколько бы он не пытался выглядеть невозмутимым, Стайлз буквально кожей чувствовал его напряжение.

\- Я буду отвратительным боссом, если приглашу тебя в свою комнату?

\- Без понятия, - честно сказал Стайлз. - У меня первый раз такое.

Дерек, видимо, что-то решил для себя, и уверенно взяв Стайлза за руку, потянул дальше по коридору. Захлопнувшаяся за ними через минуту дверь одновременно успокаивала и пугала.

\- Так что происходит? - Стайлзу срочно нужны были хоть какие-то ответы, иначе его голова грозила взорваться.

Дерек опустился на кровать и растерянно и одновременно зло уставился на него. Но Стайлза уже было не испугать: он давно понял, что хмурость и грубость Дерека в определенные моменты - лишь защитный механизм.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз подошел к нему и сел на пятки, глядя снизу вверх. - Расскажи мне хоть что-то.

\- Я… не знаю, откуда начать, - по крайней мере, похоже на правду.

\- Ну… тебе нравятся парни?

Это был не самый главный из интересующих Стайлза вопросов… хотя нет, - очень даже.

\- Меня не волнует пол партнера, но так получилось, что прежде длительные отношения я заводил только с женщинами.

\- О. Так ты расстался с Брейден и решил позабавиться со мной? - стало очень горько и обидно. А еще хотелось взять биту и несколько раз познакомить ее с головой Дерека.

Но окончательно эти кровавые фантазии оформиться не успели из-за следующих слов Дерека:  
\- Нет. Я расстался с Брейден из-за тебя.

Стайлз снова застыл. В голове вихрем носились удивление, радость, озадаченность, желание и необходимость полного переосмысления последних месяцев с Дереком. В мысли сразу лезли те случаи с болезнью, баром и происшествием на Хеллоуин. И еще куча всяких рабочих мелочей.

\- Стайлз? - мягко позвал его Дерек и буквально заставил залезть к себе на колени. - Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Голова все еще гудела от незаданных вопросов и неполученных ответов, и, честно говоря, Стайлз устал от этого. И сам поцеловал Дерека, притягивая к себе и запуская руки под его свитер и рубашку. Дерек вмиг преобразился - никакой неуверенностью в его действиях даже не пахло. Он целовал с напором, проходясь языком по зубам и языку Стайлза, засасывая и подчиняя. И Стайлз старался не отставать от него. Главное не вспоминать, что внизу его и Дерека семьи.

От свитеров и того, что под ними, они избавлялись в четыре руки, и когда Стайлз наконец-то получил возможность провести ногтями по стальному прессу, коим грезил в мокрых снах не единожды, то буквально простонал. Пришлось надавить на плечи, но Дерек покорно откинулся на кровать, и уже Стайлз принялся покрывать поцелуями-укусами его шею, плечи, грудь и судорожно пытаться расстегнуть пряжку ремня…

\- Что-то у них там все стихло. Как думаете, все хорошо? - внезапно отчетливо раздалось из-за двери.

Стайлз замер, как и Дерек под ним.

\- Может Дерек забыл, что делать с парнями? - а вот это точно был голос Питера. - Неудобно получится, если так. Надо было ему парочку гей-порно подсунуть перед этим.

\- Да вы достали, мать вашу! - заорал Дерек и, в два шага оказавшись у двери, распахнул ее.

Стайлз же, успевший откатиться в сторону, пытался заглушить смех покрывалом, но выходило плохо. И через какое-то время он ржал уже в полный голос.

\- Ну вот, Стайлз над ним смеется, - Питер покачал головой. - У меня не племянник, а позор.

\- Нет, не может же быть все настолько плохо, - Лора попыталась заглянуть в комнату.

\- Это же Дерек, он всегда был неудачником, - ехидно вторила Питеру Кора, но предусмотрительно отошла подальше.

Дерек снова зарычал и, оттолкнув Питера и Лору, вышел в коридор, захлопнув за собой дверь. Следующие минут пять там стоял настоящий ор, но Стайлз с трудом разбирал, что они пытаются сказать друг другу. Зато он отчетливо понял, что хочет Дерека прямо сюда, в такую прекрасную и удобную постель. И будь что будет. Но так же ясно он понял, что в этом доме им не удастся не то что заняться хоть чем-то интересным, но и банально поговорить.

Обреченно вздохнув, Стайлз сполз с кровати и принялся одеваться обратно. Захватив одежду Дерека, он осторожно открыл дверь, побаиваясь увидеть, кто там. Дерек ругался уже лишь с одной Лорой.

\- О, Стайлз! - радостно воскликнула она. - Прости, мы больше не будем вам мешать. И так держать, - она подняла два больших пальца и быстро направилась на первый этаж.

На Дерека было откровенно жалко смотреть. Почему-то подумалось, что к психологу он ходил не только из-за долбанутой подружки, но и из-за долбанутой семьи. Из-за них даже, наверное, в первую очередь.

Стайлз протянул Дереку его одежду, и не без удовольствия наблюдал, как тот надевает ее с явной неохотой.

\- Эй, чувак, - Стайлз притянул его к себе и легонько поцеловал в нос. - Предлагаю перенести наше “все” туда, куда твоя семейка доступа не имеет.

Дерек на мгновение замер, просчитывая варианты. И похоже, отпадало практически все. Ушлые сестры имели доступ почти везде, а работа даже не рассматривалась по вполне понятным причинам.

\- Твоя квартира? - внезапно просветлело его лицо.

Стайлз задумался и понял, что готов бежать туда прямо сейчас. Причем его мало волновало, как будет проходить их с Дереком общение - они сначала потрахаются, а потом поговорят или наоборот. Главное, что они наконец-то останутся только вдвоем.

\- Ждем полуночи и сваливаем.

\- Согласен.

***

\- Добрый день. Офис Дерека Хейла, “Хейл Инкорпорейтед”! Спасибо, что позвонили, но из начальства никого на месте нет. И не будет, как минимум, неделю. Или две. Мы еще не определились. Если у вас что-то срочное, - перезвоните Питеру Хейлу по номеру #*******, если не срочное, - звоните туда же. Он будет безумно рад вам помочь, гарантируем! Счастливого Вам дня и с Рождеством! 


End file.
